villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hunter Bradley
Hunter Bradley is the Crimson Thunder Ranger of the Ninja Storm Power Ranger team. Villainous Role Not a lot is known about Hunter and Blake Bradley's early years, except that they were both adopted at a young age by the Bradleys, a young couple who were also members of the Thunder Ninja Academy. It seems that both Bradleys shared a content childhood with their adoptive family, until they were later murdered by the fallen Wind Ninja, Lothor. Hunter and Blake unfortunately are unaware who is responsible for their deaths until years later. Following the death of their family, the boys continued to live at the Thunder Ninja Academy, now being raised by Sensei Omino. Years later, both the Thunder and Wind Academies are attacked by Lothor, and nearly the entire population of both schools are taken captive by the space pirate. Fortunately, before being captured, Sensei Omino selects the Bradley boys to take the Thunder Morpher (which were developed in a joint effort between the Thunder and Wind Academies). With their new powers, and unfortunately unaware of who was responsible for the attacks, Hunter and Blake manage to make their escape. Soon after, Lothor locates the Bradleys, and approaches them with the promise of avenging not only the capture of their school, but also the deaths of their parents. Lothor spins them a lie of how the Sensei of the Wind Academy Kanoi Watanabe, was responsible for their parent's murder. Since neither Blake nor Hunter know the truth, they agree to use their Ranger Powers and begin a full assault against the Wind Ninja Rangers and their Sensei. For a time, the two rangers were forced to battle against each other, leading up Hunter and Blake infiltrating Ninja Ops, attacking Cameron Watanabe, and finally kidnapping Sensei Watanabe. However, before they able to kill the ninja master turned guinea pig, the ghosts of their parents appear to the Thunder Rangers revealing the truth of their deaths. The Wind Rangers, although reluctantly, ask the Thunder Rangers to join them in their battle against Lothor. Yet, Hunter and Blake instead chose to leave for a while so as to come to grips with the truth of their parent's deaths and also to come to terms with their own misjudgments. In hopes to make up for their past mistakes, the boys attempt to infiltrate Lothor's Ship. Unfortunately, while they are on the ship, Choobo captures and brainwashes them so that they become a threat to the Wind Ninjas once more. Choobo traps the Wind and Thunder Rangers on an island so that they can kill each other, but the Thunder Rangers regain their memories. As a last resort, Lothor uses a ray that causes Hunter to fly into a rage and attack everyone. Hunter accidentally takes a breath of mist that makes him even more confused and angry, but the Wind Ninjas and Blake later help him come back to his senses. Following this, the Wind Rangers again offer to join forces with the Thunder Rangers, who this time accept. Trivia *Hunter is the first official Crimson Ranger followed by Blaze from Beast Morphers. Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Related to Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Power Hungry Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains